Such a crazy thing called love
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: Alex Shelley always knew he'd be running back towards his hotel room with his Tag-Team partener Chris Sabin.. ONESHOT. SLASH. AlexShelley/ChrisSabin.


**Disclaimer;; I do not own Alex Shelley or Chris Sabin.**

**Song (Italics.);; Feeling This - Blink182.**

**I do not own thet either.**

**——**

_  
I got no regret right now (I'm feeling this)  
The air is so cold and low (I'm feeling this)  
Let me go in her room (I'm feeling this)  
I love all the things you do. I wanna take off her clothes (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the way to bed (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the way you move (I'm feeling this)  
Fuck it, it's such a blur (I'm feeling this)  
I love all the things you do (I'm feeling this)_

People's heads turned as they stopped and stared at the two people running through the streets as fast as their legs could take them. They where both laughing as they walked down a alleyway. Josh Harter also known as Chris Sabin in the wrestling ring, smirked to himself before pushing Patrick (Alex Shelley) against the brick wall, attacking his neck with his lips, biting his skin lightly. Alex closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip, stifling a quiet moan before grabbing Chris's hand again and running towards their hotel room..

No regrets tonight. No going back. Just you and me..

Alex shoved Chris into his hotel room before pushing his lips up against his; almost in a violent manner. Chris ran his hands up the front of Alex's t-shirt slowly and smirked faintly to himself before tugging it off over his head. Alex literally ripped off Chris's shirt before attacking his lips again, pulling him closer to him as he walked backwards until his back came in contact with the bathroom door. Chris chuckled quietly before dragging his lips down over Alex's neck once again, biting and sucking at his skin lightly, before they both continued to rip off each others clothes.

_Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna_

Where do we go from here  
Turn all the lights down now  
Smiling from ear to ear (I'm feeling this)  
Our breathing has got too loud (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the bedroom floor (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the bathroom mirror (I'm feeling this)  
We're taking this way too slow (I'm feeling this)  
Take me away from here (I'm feeling this)

Alex gasped into Chris's mouth as he felt him push into him, biting down on his bottom lip as he closed his eyes before nodding. Chris ran his tongue over Alex's bottom lip lightly as he placed his hands onto his hips and thrust into him slowly again, groaning at the sudden heat before smirking faintly as he heard Alex moan. Chris slammed himself up into Alex again harder than before, moving in a quick pace before grabbing Alex's cock and pumping it while he moved, grunting into Alex's mouth. Alex groaned loudly after awhile and cummed into Chris's hand, sending Chris over the edge and causing him to cum over Alex's thighs roughly.

_This place was never the same again  
After you came and went  
How can you say you meant anything different  
To anyone standing alone  
On the street with a cigarette  
On the first night we met  
_

Flashback Two Years Before.

Alex finally managed to escape the clutches of Jeff Jarrett and walked out of the fire door, closing his eyes and inhaling the late night eye. He quickly looked around, making sure no one was around before leaning his back against the brick wall and lighting up a cigarette. He knew he shouldn't, but it was so god damn addictive.. He closed his eyes and inhaled, before slowly blowing the smoke from his lips.

"You really shouldn't smoke those things you know." A voice breathed into his ear.

Alex jumped and snapped open his eyes, biting down on his bottom lip as he looked at the guy in front of him.

"I'm Josh Harter." He said with a slight grin.

"Patrick.. Or Alex." He mumbled, shrugging faintly.

Chris shrugged before leaning beside him and taking his cigarette, taking a drag and blowing the smoke from his lips, into Alex's mouth with a faint smirk.

"Hypocrite." Alex muttered with a smirk, before taking his cigarette back and blowing smoke back into Chris's mouth.

**That was the night that changed everything forever..**

_  
Look to the past  
And remember and smile  
And maybe tonight  
I can breathe for awhile  
I'm not in the scene  
I think I'm fallin' asleep  
But then all that it means is  
I'll always be dreaming of you_

Chris and Alex laid entwined on Alex's hotel bed. Chris smiled to himself as he looked down at Alex who was almost asleep, brushing his hair from his face and pressing his lips to his lightly. **God he loved this man.. And had loved for just under all those last two years..**

Alex opened his eyes slightly and gave Chris a tired grin before kissing him back gently. **God he loved this man.. Alex had loved him for just under two years now.**

When ever Chris smiled or laughed, Alex felt his heart skip a beat.

When ever Alex felt upset or angry, Chris always felt his pain.

Alex smiled to himself. He and Chris both knew what they'd dug themselves into, but they wouldnt have it any other way.. Such a crazy thing called love..

_Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna..  
_


End file.
